Truth Or Dare
by HeartbreakLover13003
Summary: Everyone is over at Spencer's house for friends night. When Spencer pulls out the alcohol and suggests a game of truth or dare, people start to do crazy things. Aria and Ezra are broken up but will that change on this night? So much can happen in one night, read to find out what!
1. The game

(in spencer's house, Ezra, Aria, and Spencer are talking about going to New York to find an apartment with a sighting of black hoodie)

SPENCER POV

"Do you guys want some coffee?" I asked, they were seemingly tense and I could tell there was some tension between them I just didn't know how. They had broke up 2 weeks ago but were still great friends and talked constantly. "Sure" they said in unison, then broke out in a fit of laughter, me laughing along with them. "We should totally call everyone to come over and spend the night, my parents and Melissa are out of town and we have 3 guest beds so if that's okay with you I want to have friends night." I only asked because I did not want to stay in my house alone tonight and I also have not seen my friends in ages.

"Yeah, I'll call Hanna, and tell her to bring Caleb, and call Emily." Aria said. "Great I will call, Alison and Toby." I said. I pick up my phone and call Alison first, "Hey Ali can you come over tonight for friends night, the whole gang will be here." "Yeah, I will be there around 7 because Jason needs help with something, I don't know what it is but I will be there." "Great, Bye"

"Hanna, Caleb, and Emily all said yes." Aria says. "So did Alison, and Toby." "Great. Hey Aria I have to go to the store and pick up some things for the apartment, I will come back for later though, okay?" Ezra says. "Yeah, thats fine, see you later." Aria said.

(3 hours later)

Spencer POV

Ezra came back and Hanna, Caleb, and Alison showed up so now all we are waiting for are Toby and Emily. I was heating up pizza, making popcorn, and getting the drinks ready. We also have cake, and ice cream as well as plenty of alcohol for later. This was going to be fun. Aria had gone home to change and then she was coming back. I hear a knock on the door right after the pizza is done in the oven.

"Hey." Its Emily., she comes in and is instantly happy to see her friends again. I hear another knock on the door and then they just come in, I know its Toby because he is the only one who has a key. "Hey Spency." he says from the doorway, "Hey." "I missed you." he says as I walk up and kiss him, "Hey, Spence, save that for your bedroom tonight." I hear Hanna say.

I hear another knock on the door and go get it. Its Aria and as soon as I see what she is wearing I pull her into my dad's office by the hair. "What the hell is that!" I say as I look at Aria. She was wearing a super tight strapless tiny as hell black dress. Not even to mention the black garter belt underneath as well as her 5 inch heels. "I have changed my mind, I want Ezra and only Ezra and I am so hot for him that I just might take him right now."

"Well at least take off that garter belt for now and lose the shoes for these," I hand her a pair of black flats, "and cover up that dress with a shawl, are you even wearing underwear?" "Yes." "Now when we all start getting drunk, go upstairs to my bathroom, slip on the heels, put on the belt, and take off the shawl and come downstairs, Ezra's mouth will drop and he will take you right there." "Wow that's the best advice anyone's ever given me about Ezra."

We come back into the living room and I come to the realization that not only did Aria wear that dress to get Ezra back but she also wore it to tease the hell out of him.

It was already almost 9 and we were eating and talking. When everyone is done eating we get out the popcorn and ice cream and cake. I turn on the movie and all eyes fall tothe screen. I sit there and watch the movie till about half way through till everyone is done with their desserts and popcorn and go into the kitchen to put the dishes in the dishwasher. The movie is almost over and I just got finished doing the dishes so I walk back into the living room and watch the rest of the movie. When the movie was over I went back into the kitchen while the gang was talking about the movie. I grabbed 2 bottles of Vodka, 1 bottle of Gin, a half a bottle of Rum, some whiskey, and 2 bottles of bourbon, we were always stocked with more than enough alcohol.

As I walked back into the living room I saw Hanna's eyes widen at the sight of so much alcohol.

She was definetely going to get her share tonight and so was everyone else. I sat everything down and proceeded to go get glasses, I returned with 20 shot glasses and an idea. "Hey guys, you know what would be fun?, truth or dare." All in one motion everyone's eyes were on mine. They all agreed to it and Alison had never played so I had to say the rules. "Okay, if you pick truth you have to take a shot and if you pick dare you do the dare, all is fair in love and war." "Uh, Spencer english please." Said Hanna. "You can do whatever you want, dirty or not, nothing is against the rules, except life or death situations."

"Interesting." Alison muttered. "Who wants to start." "I will says Toby. "Okay, Hanna Truth or Dare." "Truth." She takes a shot of Vodka. "are you still a virgin?" "Um no." Hanna shot back quickly and snuck a glare at Caleb. They haven't told anyone they've been doing it but everyone knows because of Hanna and the way she gets after it.

"Spencer truth or dare." Hanna says. "Dare." Wow I normally don't pick dare, must be the alcohol."I dare you to make out with Toby until Alison or Caleb says stop." I didn't waste anytime as i grabbed him by the hair, straddled him, and kissed him roughly. About 30 seconds passed (but what felt like a lifetime) Caleb finally said stop because we were getting very into it. '

I knew exactly what to do and who to pick. I was going to embarrass the hell out of Aria and Ezra tonight. So I did. "Aria, Truth or Dare." "Truth." she said as she took a shot of bourbon.

"How many times have you and Ezra had sex pre breakup." Aria and Ezra both looked at eachother and counted in their heads. "I believe it was 22, wasn't it Ezra?" Aria asked. "Yep."

"Damn, you and Fitzy were busy." said Hanna and I couldn't help but laugh. This was going to be fun.

1 hour had past and Hanna, Emily, Toby, Caleb, and I were all very drunk. We had done some pretty weird things like Toby had to run around outside in his underwear for 5 minutes, Hanna and Caleb had to strip down to their underwear, Alison had to give Ezra a lap dance, Aria had to kiss me, Emily and Alison made out, and I had to play a quick game of strip poker with Toby, Caleb, and Ezra.

It was Hanna's turn and she dared Alison to call a random guy and say that she was pregnant with his kid which was really funny and then Alison dared Caleb to confess his undying love to asked Hanna and she chose truth and took a shot. "Have you ever made out with a girl." "No." I had no idea what Hanna was going to do next but I knew it was going to be good when she smirked at Aria and Ezra. "Aria truth or dare." she said. Oh god. "Dare." "You and Ezra 7 minutes in heaven, now!" Hanna said. My jaw dropped. Slowly they both got up and went into bathroom.


	2. 7 minutes of heaven

Ezra POV

Fuck. Me and Aria had 7 minutes in heaven and we didn't know what to do. I was waiting in the guest bathroom while Aria was in Spencer's bathroom looking for something , I don't know what.

Aria POV

Thank Jesus for Hanna. I was in the bathroom getting ready for Ezra. I pulled on the garter belt and stepped into my heels. I looked in the mirror. If Ezra doesn't take me I swear I will explode. Now it's time to find out what he thinks. I see my friends waiting patiently by the guest bathroom door and all of their jaws drop when they see me except Spencer's. I push past them and into the bathroom, flip the lock, flip the lights off, and push Ezra into the nearest wall. I slam my body against his and crush my lips to his. He flips the lights back on and pulls away, looking at me. "God you do not know how much I have wanted to do this tonight." he says and I look at him in shock. That shock quickly disappears and is replaced with lust. I lunge forward and crush my lips onto his. He finds the zipper of my dress and slides it down, pulling it from me. Next he stands back and looks at me with pure lust filling his eyes. He rips my underwear from me and removes his shirt.

He slides one, two, three, four fingers in until I am screaming his name in ecstasy and falling down from my high. Then we hear that knock on the door and Hanna telling us our 7 minutes are up. Well fuck.

I quickly pick up the remains of my underwear and it is no longer wearable so I will have to borrow some of Spencer's. I slip my dress back on and he puts his shirt back on. I quickly do a mirror check to make sure I don't have sex-hair. Once everything is in place we open the door and go outside.

"What happened in there?" asked Alison. "Nothing, nothing at all." Ezra answered. "Oh please we all know you were about to fuck." Hanna says.

We go back downstairs and turn on the T.V. since we are done with truth or dare and just sit there and talk. I feel my phone vibrate in my hand. It was a text from Ezra.

\- Great now you left me alone with a BIG problem and only you can fix it, oh just how?-E-


	3. Sexting

(Aria POV)

God, what was Ezra trying to do to me. I was becoming aroused to dangerous levels. The only way to get him to stop before I exploded was to play along and make him as aroused as I am.

Aria: Just wait, I am going to tease you until your as hard as a rock.

Ezra: Aria, I am just warning you now. When I get my chance, I am going to fuck you senseless until all you can remember is my name.

Aria: When everyone goes to bed, I would be very happy if you would crawl into mine. ;)

Ezra:I just might do that.

We were all getting tired and very hungover already and I knew I was gonna have a monster hangover in the morning too but right now I was still the most drunk one there. Hanna keeps giving us glances and silently questioning what was really going on in the bathroom but we were not giving her any answers.

I am very very horny so I lean over to Ezra and whisper the truth. "I had a dream about you last night." "Aria." he warns me. I hear his warnings but I don't want to listen. "I was so horny for you, I handcuffed you to the bed and I stripped for you and I got you so hard that you couldn't take any more so you broke your handcuffs and fucked me until I couldn't walk the next day." "Aria!" Ezra said in a loud whisper. "Okay I think it's time for bed, everyone is yawning." Spencer said.

"Okay, Me and Caleb get 1 room, Spencer and Toby get Spencer's room, Emily and Alison are you two okay with sharing a room?" They were too busy making out to answer. "I will take that as a yes." "Now what about you and you?" Hanna asked as she pointed at me and Ezra. I quickly grabbed Ezra by his hair and kissed him roughly. "I will take that as a yes too."

"Just to be clear though no one is having sex in my house tonight." Spencer said. "Make outs are permitted and you can sleep in your underwear but no sex."

Everyone headed to their rooms and Ezra and I went into ours. I was still completely drunk and I wanted to give Ezra a night to remember. When we got into our room Ezra went into the bathroom to take a shower. I quickly lit some candles and got on the bed and layed in a sexy pose on the bed. I hear the water turn off and quickly snap into dominatrix mode. He comes out in only a pair of boxers. "Holy shhhhh…" he trails off. "Hey Sexy." I say.


	4. Rules

"Wow, you look….wow!" Ezra said. I don't care about Spencer's rule, we are definitely doing this tonight. I put a seductive look on my face and motioned for Ezra to come over. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and climbed onto the bed.

"You look so hot" Ezra said. I was more than ready for him, Liam was no where near my thoughts, all I wanted right now was Ezra. I kissed Ezra with passion, roughly raking my hands through his hair. He looked at me as to ask if I was sure, and I nodded my head yes. "Now in order to get what you want, you must follow three rules," he said and I rolled my eyes. "1. You can NOT be loud," oh this is where he was going with it, I thought he was trying to give me the you have a boyfriend maybe we shouldn't do this talk.

I found that I love it when he talks like this to me, it makes me feel like he's dominating me, and I love being dominated by him. "2. You can not mention that we did this to Spencer, she can't know." "3. "I love you," and in that moment I never could have loved him more. "I love you too," I hear myself say and this time, I know I really mean it.

"Now get on with the show!" I say.

He pushes into me and I instantly feel the relief growing inside me, as well the fire starting to build inside me. I already have broken rule number 1 many times with the pleasure he is bringing me. I call out his name as I come close to the edge. It doesn't take long for either of us to fall over our highs. I call out his name again as I fall over the edge, and he follows soon after.

He pulls the sheets up over us and I soon fall into a deep slumber.

The next morning I wake up next to an incredibly, dashing handsome man next to me. I shake him gently and he stirs, waking slowly. "Come on baby, we have to go downstairs or Spencey will think we are otherwise occupied" I say. "Ok fine" he says. He gets up and goes to turn the shower on. We get in the shower, throw some clothes on, and go downstairs.

As soon as we got downstairs everyone turned to look at me, then turned away. Surely I wasn't that loud last night. "Hey Guys," we both say as we walk in the kitchen. We grab some coffee and join the group. "Who is going to get donuts?" Hanna asked. "Um, I'll go with you if that's okay," I told Hanna. She agreed and we left. I knew Ezra wouldn't feel alone because he has Caleb and Toby.

"So, um, how did you and Caleb sleep last night?" I ask Hanna. "Not like you and Ezra did," she replied, "because unlike you two, Caleb and I know how to keep our hands off of eachother." OMFG! She knows! How in the hell, I guess I was a little louder than I thought I was last night.

"Do the rest know?" I ask. "No, or at least I think not." "I couldn't help myself, he was just too hard to resist." I say. We quickly get our donuts and drive back to Spencer's.

We get back to the house and eat, then we make small talk while Ezra keeps glancing oddly at me. "Okay guys, drop the crap, we all know what happened last night." Spencer says. Crap.


End file.
